kiddygradefandomcom-20200214-history
Q-Feuille
Her official date of birth is September 21, SC0372. She has qualities reminiscent of Lumière her intelligence and serious nature, in addition to a heightened sensitivity to embarrassment. She also is an anime otaku, particularly of a Cardcaptor Sakura parody show, Card Getter Sakura. Like Ascoeur, she is an ES member candidate, but currently works as a waitress for the Touch & Go! cafe. Her special ability, "Parfum," is foresight, but is seldom used as it seems to be weak, leading her to rely on small Chocolate Bombs, small but powerful bombs that look like chocolate treats. However, with Di-air's kiss she is able to predict actions with precision. She has inherited Troisienne's ability to stop time. Though she should be sixteen-years-old, she reveals to Di-air that she is seven-years-old, like Di-air. Her name is from the French "Quatre Feuille" or "Four leaf", as in clover. It is later revealed that she was created only seven years ago by Eclipse, the former director of the GOTT, who died in the process. Later after overusing her Time Ability, she lost all of her memories and was with the G Society, where Shade brainwashed her into believing she was Geacht'er's little sister. In episode 18, it is shown that Q-feuille's full name is Quatre Feuille IV Lumière; Eclipse, the former GTO director had planned to clone Éclair and Lumière she made three successful generations, but after creating Q-feuille with her quantum abilities Eclipse reached her limit and died leaving Q-feuille without a partner and no fourth generation of Éclair clones. While brainwashed, she takes up a more spoiled child like personality, and always likes to be pampered by her "onii-chan". She also refers to herself in the third person. Gallery Screen Shots 2387b9b065_55379071_o2.jpg 1233151.jpg 1284221622741.png 1290117669321_f.jpg afro.JPG bscap0004.jpg capitulo-13-04.png capitulo-15-06.jpg capitulo-15-11.jpg capitulo-15-17.jpg capitulo-19-011.jpg capitulo-19-021.jpg capitulo-20-012.jpg capitulo-20-042.jpg downloaddgggg.jpg eGJzMndlMTI=_o_kiddy-girl-and-13-part-12.jpg happy-q-feuille.jpg hqdefaultaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg images (1)sssssssss.jpg images (2)aaaaaaas.jpg images (3)zzzzzz.jpg images (4)zzzz.jpg images (5)zzzz.jpg images (6)zzzz.jpg images (7)zzzz.jpg images (8)zzzzz.jpg images (4)zzz.jpg images (5)zzz.jpg images (6)zzzzzzz.jpg images (7)ssss.jpg images (8)sss.jpg images (10)sss.jpg images (11)ssss.jpg images (12)sssssss.jpg images (13)sssssssss.jpg images (14)sssssssssssssssss.jpg images (15)ddddddd.jpg images (16)fff.jpg images (17)ffffff.jpg images (18)ffff.jpg images (19)fffff.jpg images (20)fffff.jpg imagesffffffff.jpg kg2_02_06.jpg kg2_02_17.jpg Kgand01.jpg Kiddy Girl -and.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 06 - Large 06.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 14 - Large 08.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 14 - Large 21.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 16 - Large 03.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 17 - Large 01.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 17 - Large 07.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 22 - Large 13.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - OP - Large 03.jpg Kiddy_Girl-and 2.jpg Kiddy_Girl-and_Ep02_26.jpg Kiddy14_75.jpg kiddy19_1.jpg kiddy22_6.jpg kiddy-cap-20-29.jpg kiddygirl.jpg kiddygirl2-620x.jpg kiddygirland.jpg kiddygirl-and_04-00.jpg kiddy-girl-and_18-00.jpg kiddyGirland-10.jpg kiddygirld-and_05-02.jpg magical-wand.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg maxresdefaultgggg.jpg q_feuille_00_by_abril83-d352ti8.jpg q_feuille_01_by_abril83-d35ftn5.jpg Q-feuille.240.125576.jpg q-feuille_9118.jpg Q-feuille2.png snapshot-2010-01-28-23-22-40.jpg snapshot-2010-01-28-23-32-40.jpg snapshot-2010-02-08-15-46-30.jpg snapshot20100118142055.png snapshot20100308113753.png snapshot20100309134937.png snapshot20100309142007.png snapshot20100324235434.png snapshot20100324235941.png snapshot20100325000257.png snapshot20100408002828.png Kiddy7 8.jpg Trixie4.jpg Capitulo-07.jpg Tama2.jpg Kiddy_Girl-and_Ep02_13.jpg Sommer 2 039 0001.jpg Sommer 2 055 0010.jpg Sommer 2 055 0009.jpg Sommer 2 055 0003.jpg Sommer 2 055 0002.jpg Sommer 2 055 0001.jpg Sommer 2 054 0003.jpg Sommer 2 054 0002.jpg Sommer 2 053 0008.jpg Sommer 2 053 0007.jpg Sommer 2 053 0006.jpg Sommer 2 053 0005.jpg sommer 2 040_0014.jpg sommer 2 040_0015.jpg sommer 2 044_0012.jpg sommer 2 044_0013.jpg sommer 2 044_0014.jpg sommer 2 044_0015.jpg sommer 2 044_0016.jpg sommer 2 044_0017.jpg|Q-Feuilles choco bombs sommer 2 046_0006.jpg sommer 2 027_0001.jpg sommer 2 031_0001.jpg sommer 2 031_0002.jpg sommer 2 033_0001.jpg sommer 2 034_0001.jpg sommer 2 035_0002.jpg sommer 2 035_0003.jpg sommer 2 038_0001.jpg Official Art 8ff2c2bb47_55379061_o2.jpg 35c96114246e7f9dd29fd98a47d6b3611291161160_large.jpg 5688-1806603285.jpg Q-feuille_2.jpg Q-feuille_1.jpg 12294.jpg 74349.jpg 92430.jpg 171923-6qfeuil_large.jpg 488569-bigthumbnail.jpg 1284223334610.jpg download (1)asdsdasda.jpg download (2)fgfgfgfh.jpg grade-feuille-minitokyo_2336603.jpg qfeuille.jpg qfille.jpg images (5)hjkghj.jpg images (9)dfdfdfdfdtyt.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.1180047.jpg kiddy_girl-and 2.jpg kiddygirland8.jpg kiddy-girl-and-anime-14707511-576-367.jpg q-feuille-kiddy-girl-and-19191823-357-500.jpg K3mihiraki.jpg DSC07154.JPG Sample-84b491eec04b63acabbd537179ad5061.jpg Fan Art 92429.jpg 1284044352281.jpg images (3)7676767.jpg images (4)0999978.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.1180036.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.1180046.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.1240173.jpg kiddy_girl_and___q_feuille_by_dark_devil_fox-d2z4i8u.jpg kiddygirlzxcvbnm,..jpg more_kiddy_girl_and_by_bagoflimbs-d3g2blu.png Q_feuille_by_koroboros.png q-feuille.jpg q-feuille-ascoeur-kiddy-girl-and-19191783-1280-1024.jpg vector purple hair anime girls kiddy girland qfeuille 2560x1600 wallpaper_www.artwallpaperhi.com_33.jpg Picture12.jpg Ascoeur and q feuille by arrowchild-d64n8ii.jpg kiddy_girl_and__by_uzumakiandrea.jpg Kiddy_Girl_and_2_by_Setsunaii.jpg kiddy_girl_and_by_uzumakiandrea-d2r3zat.jpg q_feuille___kiddy_girl_and_by_chantelle7340-d650vkv.jpg Q_feuille_Balloon_by_Setsunaii.jpg Q_Feuille_by_Animeruko.jpg Q_feuille_FAN_by_LittleStar87.png Valentine__s_Day_by_C_onjure.jpg Picture13.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.1178535.jpg Category:Characters Category:ES Members Category:GOTT Members